Music Box
by Kirahana Yuki
Summary: Sepulang sekolah, Rin pergi ke sebuah toko. Di sana, Rin mengagumi sebuah kotak musik. Namun, tanpa membelinya, kotak musik itu tiba-tiba muncul di atas ranjang Rin…Sepertinya kotak musik itu mengikutinya. / Slight horror../ [Multi-Chap] /Minna, please RnR...XD
1. Prolog: Kehidupan Rin

**-Music Box-**

***Prolog***

**Story by: Nishiko Yuki**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp.**

**Main Character: Rin**

**Genre: Horror, Mystery**

**Warning: tidak ada gore, cerita gaje, banyak typo di mana-mana…**

**Summary: Sepulang sekolah, Rin pergi ke sebuah toko. Di sana, Rin mengagumi sebuah kotak musik. Namun, tanpa membelinya, kotak musik itu tiba-tiba muncul di atas ranjang Rin…Sepertinya kotak musik itu mengikutinya.**

* * *

**Yuki: Ini hanya introduksi saja...Cerita akan dimulai di Chapter 1 jadi, mohon ditunggu chapter 1 nya..XD**

**Happy Reading..**

* * *

**Yokohama, 20XX**

Di sebuah kota berdirilah rumah yang sederhana tetapi besar. Rumah itu dihuni oleh seorang gadis bersama ayahnya, Kaito. Gadis yang berumur 5 itu bersurai honey blonde sebahu dengan pita putih besar terikat di atas dan dengan mata yang berwarna hijau kebiru-biruan. Gadis itu selalu semangat kapan pun dan di mana pun dia berada. Ayahnya bekerja sebagai seorang businessman. Tidak pernah satu kali pun ayahnya meninggalkan putrinya yang terkasih bernama Rin itu lebih dari satu hari. Meskipun seorang businessman yang bisa dikatakan terkenal di kota, ayah Rin tidak pernah meninggalkan kota untuk bekerja. Jika penting, ia akan menyuruh anak buah atau manager nya untuk pergi ke kota itu, menggantikannya.

Semua itu disebabkan oleh kematian Ibu Rin yang bernama Miku. Miku meninggal saat melahirkan Rin akibat daya tahan tubuh yang lemah. Sejak kematian istrinya, Kaito selalu menjaga dan menyayangi Rin, mengambil perannya sebagai Ayah sekaligus Ibu Rin. Berkali-kali, Kaito selalu mendapat pertanyaan yang sama dari putrinya, Rin…

"Papa, mengapa Rin tidak mempunyai seorang Ibu? Semua sahabat Rin mempunyai seorang Ibu. Apakah Ibu akan kembali?"

Jawaban Kaito kepada putrinya selalu sama, "Rin, kau mempunyai seorang Ibu dan ia akan selalu melindungimu dan menyayangimu…Semua anak mempunyai Ibu. Rin, kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan Mama atau melihatnya tetapi, dia selalu ada di hatimu…," Jawab Kaito dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Meskipun memasang senyuman, Kaito merasa sedih karena putrinya tidak pernah merasakan kasih saying seorang Ibu.

"Ha'ii! Rin percaya Papa! Rin akan selalu ingat kalau Mama ada di hati Rin…," Sahut Rin dengan tersenyum, meletakkan kedua tangan di dadanya.

**2 tahun kemudian…**

"Yay! Papa, hari ini adalah hari pertama Rin di kelas 2!" Sahutnya dengan gembira, menari-nari di tengah taman depan rumah.

"Omedetou, Rin! Mama pasti bahagia juga…Rin harus tetap semangat supaya Mama tidak sedih…," Jawab Kaito yang sedang menyiapkan bento untuk dibawa Rin ke sekolah.

"Rin, bento nya sudah selesai…Ayo, kita berangkat ke sekolah. Nanti bisa telat…," Ucap Kaito, memberi bento yang ia siapkan kepada Rin.

"Ha'ii!" Jawab Rin sembari menerima bento buatan Kaito lalu menggandeng tangannya. Melihat wajah Rin yang begitu senang, Kaito pun segera mengantar Rin ke dalam mobil dan mengemudinya sendiri menuju sekolah Rin.

Selama di perjalanan, Rin tidak berhenti menanyakan bagaimana keadaan di sekolah baru nya dan bagaimana sikap teman-teman barunya. Kaito hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi kegembiraan Rin. Tak lama kemudian, sampailah mereka di depan VocaVoca Academy, sekolah khusus karakter vocaloid. Dengan kagum, Rin pun membuka pintu dan dengan sendirinya keluar dari mobil.

"Waahh! Utsukushi gakko…Rin suka sekolah ini! Papa, arigatou!" Ucap Rin, memeluk ayahnya yang baru saja keluar dari mobil.

"Papa senang kalau Rin suka sekolah ini…belajar yang giat ya…," Ucap Kaito sambil menepuk kepala Rin.

"Pasti! Bye-bye! Nanti jemput Rin ya…," Sahut Rin yang hendak masuk ke sekolah barunya.

**RUANG KELAS II-A…**

"Minna, sensei akan memperkenalkan murid baru…Kagami Rin," Ujar seorang guru bersurai pink dengan mata berwarna biru, Hikari Luna.

"Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Rin desu…Yoroshiku nee!" Sapa Rin dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Senyuman itu membuat murid-murid di kelas ingin berteman dengannya. Mereka semua pun membalas Rin dengan senyuman juga.

"Kagami-san bisa duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Suzune-san…," Ucap Luna-sensei, menunjuk ke arah bangku itu.

"Arigatou Luna-sensei!" Sahut Rin lalu berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang ditunjuk Luna-sensei.

"Suzune Ring desu! Yoroshiku Rin-chan…," Sapa Ring dengan senyuman yang membuat Rin terasa nyaman bersamanya.

"Ring-chan! Kita jadi teman baik yuk!" Ucap Rin sembari mengambil kedua tangan Ring dan memandanginya dengan senyuman hangat. Melihat Rin gembira, Ring pun setuju menjadi temannya.

Tak lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Rin untuk berteman dengan murid-murid di kelasnya. Dalam waktu kurang dari sehari, ia sudah mendapat banyak sahabat. Waktu istirahat, Rin bermain dengan semua sahabatnya, dalam pelajaran pun Rin sering membantu temannya yang kesulitan.

**SHARING TIME…**

"Minna, sekarang saatnya sharing time!" Sahut Luna-sensei, mengajak murid-murid untuk duduk di atas karpet.

"Sharing time? Apa itu?" Tanya Rin pada Ring, kebingungan.

"Ini bukan pelajaran…Ini seperti saat kita semua berbagi cerita tentang suatu tema yang diberikan oleh sensei…," Jawab Ring, menarik tangan Rin ke bawah agar Rin duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tema sharing time kali ini adalah…Mama dan Papa!" Sahut sensei dengan riang.

"YAAYY!" Teriak para murid.

**.**

**.**

"…"

"Kenapa Rin?" Tanya Ring, melihat wajah Rin yang tak begitu senang mendengar tema dari Luna-sensei.

"Tidak apa-apa…Ini bukan hal yang penting," Gumam Rin dengan kepalanya tertunduk.

"Kalau Rin ada masalah, Rin bisa ceritakan kepadaku…Kita ini sahabat. Dan kalau diceritakan, masalah akan menjadi lebih ringan," Ucap Ring yang tersenyum kepada Rin. Setelah memikirkan bahwa ucapan Ring itu benar, Rin pun memilih untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

"Sebenarnya…aku…aku tidak punya mama," Gumam Rin lagi. Kini, Rin merasa lebih ringan setelah menceritakan masalahnya kepada Ring.

"Gomen Rin…sudah menanyakan masalah pribadimu. Aku akan memberitahu Luna-sensei kalau Rin tidak bisa ikut sharing…," Ucap Ring sembari berjalan menuju Luna-sensei.

"Ring, jangan! Aku mau sharing sama kalian semua tentang Papa dan Mama ku," Sahut Rin sambil menarik tangan Ring untuk menghentikannya. Melihat Rin yang konsisten, Ring kembali duduk di sebelah Rin.

"Rin, kau benar-benar mau ikut sharing?" Tanya Ring, masih meragukan keputusan Rin.

"Iya. Kalau aku ceritakan ke semuanya pasti merasa lebih ringan lagi seperti semua bebanku terangkat," Jawab Rin yang memasang wajah senyum kepada Ring untuk menghilangkan keraguannya.

Tibalah giliran Rin untuk menceritakan tentang Mama dan Papa nya.

"Papa Rin adalah seorang businessman yang begitu menyayangi Rin. Papalah yang menjadi temanku saat bermain dan yang menceritakan dongeng padaku pada malam hari. Rin tidak mempunyai Mama tapi, Papa bilang kalau Mama akan selalu di hati Rin dan akan selalu melindungi dan menyayangi Rin…,"

"Ha'ii! Itu adalah sharing yang sangat menyentuh dari Kagami-san…,"

"Minna, kalian semua boleh pulang. Papa atau Mama kalian sudah menunggu di ddepan gerbang sekolah…," Sahut Luna-sensei.

**SKIP TIME (NIGHT) – DI RUMAH RIN…**

"Waah! Rin merasa ringan sekali…Aku suka bersekolah di VocaVoca Academy. Teman-teman begitu baik dan perhatian…," Ucap Rin sambil terbaring di kasurnya.

**.**

**.**

"_Aku harap hidupku nanti bisa bahagia seperti sekarang" _

_Batin Rin yang tak lama kemudian tertidur di atas kasurnya_**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Yuki: Yaay! Kembali dengan fict baru!

Sebenarnya...Horror dan Mystery nya baru muncul nanti...Prolog ini hanya menceritakan kehidupan Rin saja...

Arigatou sudah membaca! Mohon reviewnya...X3


	2. Chapter 1: Sejarah Kotak Musik

**-Music Box-**

***Chapter 1***

**Story by: Nishiko Yuki**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp.**

**Main Character: Rin**

**Genre: Horror, Mystery**

**Warning: tidak ada gore, cerita gaje, banyak typo di mana-mana…**

**Summary: Sepulang sekolah, Rin pergi ke sebuah toko. Di sana, Rin mengagumi sebuah kotak musik. Namun, tanpa membelinya, kotak musik itu tiba-tiba muncul di atas ranjang Rin…Sepertinya kotak musik itu mengikutinya.**

* * *

**Yuki: kembali lagi ke fict Music Box! Kali ini ceritanya benar-benar dimulai…**

**.**

**.**

**9 tahun kemudian…**

**.**

**Kaito POV**

Aku tidak menyangka hari ini akan datang. Hari di mana aku harus meninggalkan putriku, Rin. Meskipun seminggu, aku tetap merasa khawatir. Pekerjaan kali ini tidak bisa kuhindari dengan menyuruh anak buah atau manager karena ini mempengaruhi kesuksesan bisnis ku. Jika bisnis ini tutup, aku tidak akan bisa memenuhi kebutuhan Rin.

"Papa! Rin berangkat ke sekolah dulu ya…Ittekimasu!"

"Itterashai, Rin!"

**.**

**Rin POV**

**.**

Tidak merasa satu minggu lagi aku akan menjadi umur 17. Hidupku selalu bahagia sesuai dengan permintaanku saat umur 7. Aku dan Ring masih berteman hingga sekarang. Tapi kini, aku berteman dengan Gumi, Miki, dan Len. Kami berlima sangat dekat sampai kami selalu berkunjung ke rumah sesama.

"Hari ini…Papa kelihatan muram tapi, apa alasannya. Lebih baik jangan kutanyakan. Nanti saja sepulang sekolah," Batinku sambil berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah.

**.**

**RUANG KELAS XI-A**

"Ohayou Rin!" Ucap Miki yang tersenyum kepadaku. Miki hanya tersenyum kepada orang yang dekat dengannya. Karena itu, aku sangat senang mendapat senyuman darinya.

"Ohayou, Miki…," Sapaku, masih berpikir tentang ayahku.

"Kenapa Rin? Berpikir apa? Sampai segitunya…," Tanya Miki kepadaku.

"Hari ini, Papa tampak muram sekali…Aku memikirkan apa yang membuatnya muram. Tapi setahuku tidak ada masalah apa-apa…"

"Ya sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan…," Ujar Miki menepuk bahuku.

.

.

Selagi memikirkan, Luna-sensei pun memasuki kelas. Di semester dua ini, ia yang menjadi wali kelas kita, menggantikan sensei kita yang lama. Sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Terakhir kali adalah saat kelas 2. Pelajaran pun dimulai. Aku tidak bisa focus ke pelajaran karena yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah Papa. Selama hidupku, hanya kali ini saja melihat Papa muram. Biasanya Papa selalu senang dan menyambutku dengan senyuman ringan. Senyuman itu menandakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi kali ini, aku tidak dapat melihatnya.

Melamun dengan diri sendiri, Gumi yang berada di sebelahku pun menoleh ke arahku.

"Rin, kau dari tadi melamun saja…nanti ketinggalan banyak informasi dari Luna-sensei." Bisiknya kepadaku. Mendengarnya, aku pun berhenti melamun dan mengikuti pelajaran sampai selesai. Saat pulang sekolah pun tiba, banyak yang bertanya kepadaku mengapa melamun terus hari ini. Memang baru kali ini aku selalu saja diam dan kurang semangat. Ingin sekali untuk pulang dan menanyakan keadaan Papa.

"Hey! Rin kenapa? Baru kali ini melihatmu diam terus…," Sapa seorang laki-laki bersurai honey blonde dengan rambut yang terikat di bagian belakang. Pemuda itu bernama Kagamine Len. Pertama kali aku berteman dengannya adalah saat kelas 6. Saat aku pertama melihatnya, aku sangat terkejut. Aku memikirkan bagaimana dia bisa begitu mirip denganku. Yang membedakan kita berdua adalah gender kita saja.

"Nanimonai yo..," Jawabku, terkejut melihatnya tiba-tiba muncul di atas mejaku.

"Ayolah…kasih tau dong…," Ujarnya, memohon kepadaku.

"Aku hanya memikirkan Papa saja…," Jawabku dengan lembut. Len pun hanya membalas dengan ber-oh-ria.

"Begini aja. Sepulang sekolah, jangan langsung tanyakan masalah Papamu. Buatkan teh hangat dan bicaralah tentang hal lain dulu. Kalau kau langsung tanya, pasti dia kaget…," Ucapnya, menasihatiku. Setelah memikirkan ucapan Len, ternyata dia benar juga. Kalau aku langsung bertanya kepada Papa, pasti ia terkejut.

"Arigatou, Len!" Ucapku, langsung meninggalkan Len dan berlari menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Begitu keluar dari area sekolah, aku berlari dengan cepat, tidak sabar untuk menanyakan pada Papa tentang masalahnya.

**.**

**SESAMPAINYA DI RUMAH…**

Dengan pelan kubuka pintu rumah dan berkata, "Tadaima…" Alasanku melakukan itu adalah agar tidak mengganggu Papa.

"Pasti Papa sedang istirahat atau membaca buku…Lebih baik jangan mengganggunya," Batinku sembari memasuki kamar. Ternyata itu semua salah. Saat memasuki kamar, Papa telah menunggu di atas kasurku.

"Rin, ada yang harus Papa beritahu…Papa akan pergi ke luar kota selama satu minggu," Ucapnya dengan mukanya yang sedih.

"Tidak apa apa, Papa. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri…," Jawabku dengan tersenyum.

"Ok…Tapi, kau harus tinggal bersama salah satu sahabat baikmu agar tidak sendirian. Mungkin sama Ring? Atau Gumi?" Ucapnya padaku.

Aku tau Papa merasa kesulitan karena ini pertama kalinya ia akan meninggalkanku. Aku pun merasa sedikit sedih tanpanya tapi, aku tidak akan bisa selalu bersamanya. Aku harus belajar untuk bisa hidup tanpa Papa.

"Mungkin sama Gumi aja…Rumahnya lebih dekat dengan rumah kita," Ujarku dengan merasa sedikit senang karena ini pertama kalinya aku akan menginap di rumah sahabatku.

"Ya sudah, Papa akan pergi ke kota itu malam ini agar bisa cepat pulang dan bertemu dengan Rin..," Sahutnya lalu meninggalkan kamarku.

**.**

**Normal POV**

**.**

Setelah meninggalkan kamar Rin, Kaito memasuki kamarnya dan berdiri di depan lemari hitam yang besar.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih khawatir lagi karena perjalanan ke kota yang aku akan pergi sangat bahaya. Sudah banyak kecelakaan terjadi saat menuju kota itu. Oleh karena itu, aku harus siap dengan ini…," Batin Kaito sembari mengeluarkan sebuah kotak musik dari lemari hitam itu.

"Ini akan menjadi hadiahku pada Rin saat kembali dari kota itu. Aku akan membawanya bersamaku karena saat aku kembali, hari itu merupakan hari ulang tahun Rin yang ketujuh belas," Batinya sambil meraba-raba kotak musik itu.

**FLASHBACK: ON**

"Kaito, simpanlah kotak musik ini…Berikanlah pada Rin saat ulang tahun ketujuh belasnya. Ini adalah hadiah dariku sebelum aku pergi…," Ucap seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut berwarna hijau tosca yang dikuncir ala twintail kepada suaminya, seorang pemuda bersurai biru yang tidak lain adalah Kaito. Kini ia telah melahirkan seorang anak perempuan bersurai honey blonde dengan mata hijau kebiru-biruan.

"Tapi gimana jika sebelum ulang tahun ketujuh belasnya, aku tidak bisa memberi kotak musik itu kepadanya karena ada hal penting?" Tanya Kaito pada gadis bersurai hijau tosca yang bernama Miku.

"Kotak musik ini sudah kuberi mantra. Mantra ini hanya bekerja 17 tahun nanti tepat saat ulang tahun Rin. Kotak musik ini akan menemukan Rin di mana pun ia berada. Itulah fungsi mantra yang kuberikan pada kotak musik ini. Mantra untuk menemukan pewaris kotak musikku yaitu Rin," Jelas Miku dengan suara lembut yang tak lama kemudian meninggal.

Melihat istrinya pergi meninggalkannya, Kaito pun sedih hingga ia nangis tersedu-sedu sambil berkata, "Aku pasti akan menyimpan kotak musik ini dan memberikannya pada Rin saat ia berumur tujuh belas…"

**FLASHBACK: OFF**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Rumi: Ok! Waktunya bahas review! XD**

**Mai Kamano**

Arigatou sudah membaca + review fict Yuki! XD

Yuki ga nyangka bisa jadi mengharukan...

**Kireina Inori**

Wah! Arigatou…dapet 101 nih…Prolog nya segitu menyentuhnya kah sampai Crunch-san nangis?

Arigatou sudah mereview! XD

**Celia Viona**

Ini Chapter 1 nya sudah diupdate! :D Arigatou sudah menunggu…

**Kei-T Masoharu**

Mengharukan ya? Yuki author nya jadi ga tau kalau mengharukan…Arigatou untuk review nya!XD

Salam PUNCAKE.. ;)

**Crystal Akane**

Arigatou atas pujiannya…X3 Ini sudah lanjut..

**Kurotori Rei**

Iya, di fict ini Rin memang gadis yang kuat…Ga usah ijin untuk fave dan follow..Yuki pasti ijinkan. Malah tambah senang

* * *

Yuki: Minna, mohon review nya...Arigatou sudah membaca!XD


End file.
